Back to school?
by DeepScarletRivers
Summary: Rose's cousin, Ember just moved into town and its time for school! with new romances, danger, misterys, and other things. Rose and Ember have to get through more than just highschool. Better than it sounds.
1. Back to school!

****

**OK so I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs I may mention.**

* * *

Alec looked at me "I love you Rose, lets be together for ever." he pulled me close

"Oh Alec!" I looked into his eyes "I love you to-" _**beep, beep! **_

I groaned and opened my eyes, "Dang, another dream" I mumble and slammed down on the alarm clock. I don't even remember why I wanted to get up so early, I layed back down and shut my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep my annoying cousin, Ember, came in and pulled the covers of me.

"Wake up! it's time for school Rose!" she yelled into my ear.

"I'll go next year!" I say and feel the floor blindly for my covers, but with no luck I just curl into a ball and try to go back to sleep.

"No! you'll go now..." she waited for me to get up but when I didn't she said "Oh, ok I'll go to school and tell Alec all about this weird sound I was hearing all last night it was like, Alec! Oh Alec I feel the same way!, it was funny."

I jumped up "NO!"

she smirked at me."Fine just go get dressed, you look disgusting."

"Whatever." I mumble even though it was true, my Fall Out Boy PJ's were wrinkled, my hair was a frizzy mess, and I had drool down my chin. I went into the bathroom to see if a shower would help me wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came down to the smell of bacon and eggs,I hate to say it but the annoying brat can cook. I grab 2 pieces of bacon and some milk and sat down.

Ember looked at me "Now that's better." she looked me up and down, I was wearing gray skinny jeans, a purple Paramore shirt and my black high-tops. My hair was combed and it was up, coming down my shoulders, shiny black and wavy. I do look hot, I must say.

I still rolled my eyes at her "What ever Mai Mai" hehe she hates her middle name, thank god I said it twice! She glared at me "Shut it Nichole!"

"You know what, I'm going to-"

"HEY! WHOS READY FOR SCHOOL!" Ember's friend, Erin, had just bust into the room...great.

Ember smiled at her "Yeah lets go"

I smirked "And where are you going? remember, I have to drive you babies"

She glared at me "Don't worry, this year I'll be getting my driver licences and you won't have to drive us anymore, and we are not babies, were only one year younger than you!"

I got up and put my plate in the sink "In my book, you are babies" I ran out and got in my car **(AN:2010 ****Chevrolet Camaro Black, and how the people in my story look Pics on my profile,) **I layed on the horn, "Lets go! we still have to pick up the other to babies"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh dear god, someone shoot me. I had just picked up the other brats, Cyllora or "Cyl" and Skye. When Justin Bebier( AN: don't care if its spelled wrong) came on the radio and Ember knew I didn't like him so they started singing "Baby! baby! baby! ohhh~!" it sounds like someone stuffed a spoon in the garbage disposal. I reached down and changed it.

"My car, my radio, deal with it."

Ke$ha was playing, VIP, my favorite so I started to sing "Well there ain't no scene in the VIP for me, so you can take your class, shake that a-" I stopped my self. I knew Skye would tell on me and I don't need my car taken away.

I continued with the song "And drown in that martini, VIP, VIP, can't you smell the se-" I parked and shut off the car.

"Here we are" Sky said, sounding nervous...they all looked nervous...babies "Oh suck it up, just cause its your first day here dosn't mean anything"

Ember glared at me "Easy for you to say, you've been here for over a year!"

I smirked "Yeah and I started half way through the school year, so I was in a new, state, new school and know one knew me. I win and trust me I got your backs"

Cly sighed "Yeah, I think you would hurt us more then you would help us"

I gasped mockingly "Why I'm hurt." they glared at me.

My smirk got bigger "Oh don't get your underwear in a twist, I was just kidding. Now lets go before were late." I walked off, them close behind me.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Skye said.

I looked back at her "Oh you'll be fine" I was just about to turned back when I ran into something and fell on my butt

"HEY! Watch where your-" I looked up and saw deep brown eyes staring down at me.

"Rose? oh I'm sorry, here let me help you" he pulled me up and smiled at me, oh no, I'm going to get all girly again! every time I see him I go weak and the girls never seen me with him. God I'm going to get made fun of.

"A-Alec?" I studder stupidly, he pulls me in for a hug

"Hey Rose" I blush at him for saying my name and the wonderful hug. He let go of me "I have to go but how about after class we met up and talk?"

I nodded "Sure!...I mean um ok"

He smiled and walked off. The girls were around and sayed things like "Wow he's hot" and "I want some of that" also "Dude what was up with you?" and "Is he your boyfriend?"

I sighed "No...he's not my boyfriend..." then in my mind I thought 'I wish'

They then started to make fun off me for being all girly and weak.

"A-Alec? oh god you sounded so stupid!" Ember said laughing

"Oh my god! I'm blushing" Erin said and held her cheeks pretending to blush

I glared at them and took off to my class trying not to cry. I'm not going to be weak, no more crying...ever. I sat down ready for History to start, if I'm lucky it will get my mind off things."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ember~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was weird" I mumble and look at the way Rose took off, maybe we should of been nicer. I mean after what happened with Pete...

"EMBER!" Erin shouted, slaping me in the back of the head.

"OW! what?" I said and rubbed my head

"Uh we need to go." Skye said

I looked at the clock 7:58...crap! "Crap! we need to go" I started to run when I ran into someone.

"Ow!..." I said when I landed on my butt.

"Ah! sorry I'm running late and-" the boy started

"Carlos we have to go!" a boy with jet black hair said grabbing that bo- I mean Carlos by the arm

"Ok calm down Logan will get there" he looked back at me "Sorry again, I'll see you later!"

I blushed and then smirked "Oh yes you will"

* * *

**Whats up with Rose and Ember running into people? Who's Pete? Why is Rose so mean? find out ing next chapter.**

**So? good, crappy, crappy good? please review if you want me to continue! ^^ and again I own nothing.**


	2. Damon?

**OK! Ch2 of 'Back to School?' and I don't own anything!**

* * *

Uh! I hate this guy. I mean I know he's Alec's best friend but I still don't have to be nice to him...right? Whatever I can be mean to him when Alec's not around, and it just so happens, he's not.

"Rosethorn!" he said snapping me out of my mind.

"What? and don't call me that Damon!"

He smirked "I just so happen to like that nickname, and anyway do you know if your cousin is single?"

...He did not just say what I thought he said...did he?

"For one, don't even think about it. Two just ew." I slam my locker shut.

Damon's smirk got bigger "Why I'm hurt, you wouldn't let me date someone so beautiful?"

I looked at him "Yes, yes I would. It may not seem like it but I care about my cousin, I don't want her getting hurt by the player of the school."

Damon smirked "Oh, you care about her? It didn't seem like it when you were calling her and her friends babies."

I shook my head at him "So you were spying on us?"

"No I just over heard you guys talking, that's all." he smirked.

That's it " TU MENTI JERK, STARE LONTANODE LEI O TI SPINGERE UNA FORCHETTA FINO AD ORA SU IL SEDERE-" ( it says YOU JERK, STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL SHOVE A FORK SO FAR UP YOUR BUT-)

"Whoa, calm down. No need to talk in another language." Damon said putting his hands up in defeat.

I took a deep breath "Just stay away from her."

Damon smirked "No promises." then he left.

I hate him, I threw a book at him and he dodged "Dang it so close." I mumbled

I went to go find Ember, maybe I can stop this drama before it happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMBER'S POINT OF VIEW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think that Carlos guy is avoiding me, I don't know why. I mean I didn't do anything to him...I think.

"Ember!"

I look back to see Rose running towards me...crap.

"Um...yea?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

I don't like this. "What?"

"I need you to stay away from a boy named Damon."

"Why?"

"Cause I said to."

"Um...ok but I still don't see-"

"What are you girls doing?" A boy said, coming up to us.

"What did I tell you Damon!" Rose said and hit him in the head with a book.

Damon rubbed his head, "Ow! hey I'm not doing anything wrong, I just asked what you girls were up to."

Rose rolled her eyes "Sure and I'm a fairy princess, get out of here Damon!"

Damon smirked "Why would I do-" he was cut off by Rose hitting him again "Ow! fine fine, I'll leave"

As he was walking, he pasted me and I swear I heard him say,

"I'll see you later Sunshine."

What the hell?

Rose scowled "Like I was saying, STAY away from HIM."

Who does she think she is? Ordering me around like that?

"Whatever." I said and walked away, I don't have to listen to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damon's point of veiw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll get her, I swear to god. She will be mine-

"DAMON!"

Who in the hell? I turn around and come face to face with...oh no..."What are you doing _here_?"

* * *

**k so CH2 done, so how was it? (Yes I know its short, I will have a longer ch next time) AGAIN I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. James and Gym

**OK! CH.3 OF Back to School! oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ember's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Damon guy is hot, I don't know why Rose wants me to stay away from him. I'm not going to listen to her so-

"Ember! please answer the question!" Mr. Cole spat in my direction

"Uh...25?"

The class started to laugh

"Ember your in History, not math."

I sunk low in my seat, my cheeks were burning. Why does he have to embarrass me?

"Its ok, He's a jerk an way." A boy with blond hair whispered to me.

I blushed more "T-thanks, I'm Ember."

"I'm Kendall- Wait, are you Rose's cousin?"

I nodded, great he knows, who else?

Kendall shivers "You've got one scary cousin, no offense."

I laughed "None taken."

The teacher cleared his throat "Are you two love birds done?"

I blush and sink in my chair again, so does he. The class laughed at us...great first day of school huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rose~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes! Its lunch time! I run out of the class room, getting a detention on the way, not like I'll go to it. Anyway I open my locker and grabbed my car keys, Wendy's for lunch! I should take Ember and her crew right? It would be the nice thing to do...to bad I don't do nice things! I shut my locker and run out to my car-wait somethings wrong, Damon isn't here asking for a ride or something to eat...hmmmm I wonder whats wrong with him. Oh well, I race out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll ask again, what are _you _doing _here_?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"What can't I come see my baby brother once in a while?"

I sighed "Stefan, you have school and you can't miss school again or else you'll be expelled."

"So?"

"Your school is in Washington!"

"Oh mom didn't tell you, I was transferred here."

"...WHAT?" I screamed.

Stefan covered his ears "Shhhhhhhhh! I said I WAS TRANSFERRED HERE."

I rolled my eyes "I heard you the first time."

Stefan giggled...ok sometimes I think he's gay.

"Then why'd you say/yell what?"

"Uh...I was just shocked." Truth is, I don't want him here. He has a lot of embarrassing stories from when I was a kid...like the frog thing...oh god.

"Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone, while I'm in this school, about the frog thing." he laughed.

"Do you enjoy my pain?"

"Every moment of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ember~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Great, gym. Ugh, I hate gym, its sooooooooooo stupid!

"Ok time to pick team captains! lets see, you girl with the Justin Bieber shirt on." Ms.K called.

Looks like I'm not the only one who wore a JB shirt, I look around and see everyone looking at me...oh no.

I step up "Me?"

"Yes you now get up here!"

I run up there blushing

"Ok now...James!"

Everyone looked at a guy fixing his hair, in a mirror he pulled out of no where. He didn't seem to hear Ms. K, so she took the mirror away.

"James! Your a team captain! GO GET UP THERE!"

James covered his ears "Why me?"

"Because you failed gym last year and cause I said so!"

James came up and stood next to me, I smile at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After soccer game~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking out when all the sudden that boy, Uh James? Yeah James stepped in front of me and I came up to his chest...his hot, built chest.

"Hey, Ember right? I was wondering if you'd go out with me, James, the James from Big Time Rush." he smirked.

What the hell is Big Time Rush? "Um...whats Big Time Rush?"

His eyes widened "You don't know?"

I shook my head "Nope"

He smirked "Well then, I'll have to show you." He stands up on the stage and starts singing.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your-"

He got cut off by the bell.

He smirked "Well you can hear more at the talent show tomorrow." he walked out.

He was- wait? a talent show? Yes! I got to tell the girls about this! I run out and sign us up, I know they'll see it my way.

* * *

**Sorry for a short one but I had to get this done, so good? REVIEW! AND I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
